reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
US Army Uniform
The is an outfit worn by the player in Red Dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare. It is a necessary component for 100% Completion of Red Dead Redemption, and is required for one mission in Undead Nightmare. Description This outfit is similar to the ones worn by other U.S. Army soldiers in the game, except that it does not have a rank insignia on the sleeve. Just like the US Marshal Uniform, when walking around Thieves' Landing, the player is more likely to be attacked than they would be if they weren't wearing it. Although screenshots released by Rockstar show John Marston wearing this uniform, it can only be obtained after the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" and can therefore only be worn in the base game by Jack. With the Liars and Cheats DLC, the final challenge with the Explosive Rifle requires that the player kill someone while wearing this outfit. Acquisition ''Red Dead Redemption'' Six scraps must be obtained by completing various tasks in order to unlock the outfit. Progress towards completion can be tracked in the outfits menu. *Search Aurora Basin - The scrap can be found in a small chest inside the cabin, near the small lake. *Win an Arm Wrestling match in the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Note that you have to beat as many opponents as there are at the table, in a 'best of three' to earn this scrap. *Eliminate all other players in a game of poker in Blackwater. (Can be either the regular at the Saloon's entrance or High Stakes at the Hotel's second floor. For tips, see the poker page.) *Successfully complete the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action". *Successfully complete a Nightwatch job in Blackwater. *Purchase the scrap from the Tailor in Blackwater.† ::† = Note: Scrap is only available for purchase after completing the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". ''Undead Nightmare'' During the mission "American Imperialism", visit the U.S. Army deserters at The Scratching Post. Either open one of the chests by the tent or assist the soldiers in fending off the undead and they will allow the player to take the uniform. The outfit must be acquired before the player is allowed to board the U.S. Army train headed into Nuevo Paraiso. Once acquired, the outfit can be worn by the player at any time up to completing the storyline. Trivia *While wearing this outfit, military drum motifs are added to the in game action music (for example, when the player is escaping from lawmen or in a gunfight). *NPCs will often salute the player while wearing this outfit. *Unlike most other outfits, the hat of the US Army Uniform has a flat rim rather than curved. This is similar to that of the Deadly Assassin Outfit. This is also the only hat in the game that, by Cowboy hat standards, would be considered "bone colored" or white. The intended color is probably khaki heavily faded by the Southwestern sun. *The bandolier, if owned, does not appear while wearing this outfit. Neither do the lasso or satchel, but the hunting knife does. *This is one of the outfits that changes the color of Marston's pistol/revolver cartridge belt and holster. The other one is the Gentleman's Attire. *The U.S Army Uniform in the game is based on the khaki colored variant that was introduced in 1902. Gallery File:Jackoutfit9.png USArmyOutfit-Jack.png File:Army_outfit.png File:Jackusarmyoutfit.jpg|Jack Marston wearing the Rdr american imperialism07.jpg Rdr american imperialism08.jpg Rdr american imperialism09.jpg Traje36.png|John in the inventory Traje4.png|Jack in the inventory Rdr_u.s._military00.jpg Achievements/Trophies Obtaining the contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- With purchasing the DLC Liars and Cheats, wearing the outfit while killing enemies will contribute towards the acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: Related Content it:Uniforme dell'esercito USA Category:Redemption Outfits